Into The Future
by Night Fury Guardian
Summary: Sucky title, I know. SUMMARY: Nine year old Eren and his best friend Mikasa accidently stumble upon a mysterious room which sends them to meet themselves six years in the future. Planned by Ubermarine. EreMika fluff. I can't remember if there's any language so it's K for now.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:** Hello, everyone! This a short little story that **Ubermarine** planned out literally a LOOOOOOOONNNNNNNGGGGGGG time ago. Of course, it's another EreMika story, but this might be more like a fluff. Of course, that's all I might be able to write right now, considering what happened to my smuts. T-T_

_I did post the 3DMG smut on Tumblr. I went on and tried to fix the link to my main Tumblr dash, but I'll go back and provide one for the smut._

_Anyway, enjoy this story that's been a long time in the making._

_Sorry for any OOC stuff._

* * *

><p>Nine year old Mikasa ran from Eren quickly, trying to get away from the green eyed boy before he caught up. He'd almost caught her a couple of times, and now he wasn't too far from her. Soon enough he'd catch up.<p>

But Mikasa wasn't one to give up easily. She picked up her speed as she zoomed around the tree that she'd come across. Rather than tire herself out, Mikasa quickly jumped into a nearby bush.

Eren thought he'd had her where he wanted her. She'd seemed ready to just surrender, getting tired after all the running from trying to escape him.

After he rounded the corner that she'd just turned into, Eren skidded to a halt when he didn't see her. Eren's eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"Mikasa?" Eren called out to his friend. "Where are you?"

At first, he was worried that something had happened to her. That she might've tripped somewhere or someone might have kidnapped her. But when he saw the leaves of the bushes move, he knew exactly where she was. However, he pretended to look for her anxiously.

"Mikasa?" He continued to call in a worried tone. "Where are you?"

He walked back in the direction he came from, but instead of continuing down the path, Eren hid behind the tree.

'Think you can out smart me, huh?' He laughed to himself.

Mikasa waited patiently as her friend searched for her, giggling. All she had to do was wait for him to say the word, then she'd come out of hiding. After a few minutes of waiting, the silence still continued as she sat listening for Eren's voice.

However, the lonely woods soon grew spooky to the nine year old girl, especially without her playmate nearby. At first, she tried to ignore it. But as time dragged on and Eren was no where to be seen or heard, Mikasa decided to come out of hiding.

"Eren?" She called. No answer.

_'He must've thought that I'd given up and went home._'

She slowly began to walk back to the path where she'd turned off. Her fingers clutched at her scarf as she ambled along the dirt, scared. The leaves crunched beneath her feet, and any sudden snap of a twig made her jump slightly.

She had just made it to the big tree when suddenly...

"GOT YOU!"

"EEEEK!" Mikasa shrieked as she backed away hurriedly, tripping over a tree root and landing on her bottom.

"Mikasa?" She heard Eren's voice ask. She looked up to meet his bright green eyes looking into hers. He kneeled down in front of her, his face seeming worried.

"Are you okay?"

"You...you..." Mikasa stammered. "You scared me!"

"Really?" Eren asked, seeming to grow proud of himself. "I didn't think that you even got scared..."

"It isn't funny, Eren!" Mikasa cried as she stood up quickly.

"Come on, Mikasa!" Eren said. "I'm sorry! Don't be upset!"

He reached out and put a hand on her shoulder, only to have it be shrugged off by her. He began to get worried about how much he'd upset her. The last thing he wanted was for her to be mad at him.

"Mikasa, I'm sorry." Eren repeated, this time trying to hug her. At first, she refused him but after he kept persisting, she soon relaxed.

"Forgive me...please?" The boy asked as he continued to hug his friend.

"Well...okay." Mikasa replied. "I couldn't stay mad at you, Eren."

The young boy grinned at her happily. "Thanks, Mikasa."

Eren suddenly felt a drop of water land on his cheek from the sky. Both he and Mikasa looked up to find that the blue sky was now grey and that it looked as if it was fixing to rain.

Both quickly scanned the area for shelter, until Eren spotted a nearby cave, taking Mikasa by the hand.

The two children ran toward the cave, in order to take shelter from the pouring rain. As the rain steadily grew harder, Eren began to grow restless and began to wander around the small area. It wasn't long before the boy found the small tunnel in the back.

Eren entered the small empty tunnel, with Mikasa behind him, following it until they came across, oddly enough, a door. The boy looked to his companion, whose face mirrored his own confusion.

"This is a stange place for a door." Eren said aloud, voicing both of their thoughts.

The young girl nodded in agreement, moving just a little closer to him. "Come on, lets get out of here."

Eren didn't hear her however, instead reaching out to turn the door handle before gently pushing it open. The door swung open, and before Eren and Mikasa was a room filled with unfamiliar machinery.

The young boy walked in, full of curiosity at the sight before him. Mikasa slowly followed behind him, her hands buried in the red scarf draped around her neck. Where ever they were, she was having uneasy feelings. Suddenly, she heard a light beeping sound and turned around to see that Eren had pressed a button.

The entire room lit up shortly after that, leaving Eren amazed. He practically jumped around the room in excitement while Mikasa continued to walk around cautiously.

"Hey, Mikasa!" Eren called to her from across the room. "Come check this out!"

Mikasa looked at him anxiously. "Eren, we really should go ba-"

The young brunette immediately ran over and grabbed his friend by the wrist, pulling her behind him. Giving a sigh, she gave up on trying to convince him otherwise.

She followed Eren into a white room with metal tubes sticking out all over the place. It was even stranger than the last room they had been in. Needless to say, it didn't help Mikasa's nerves.

They weren't far inside when all of a sudden, the steel door to the room closed on them. Eren and Mikasa both ran to the door, grabbing hold of the handle and trying to pull it open.

"It's locked!" Eren exclaimed."What's going on?!"

An odd female voice suddenly came from nowhere. The kids looked for a person as she said a few things, but they neither found her nor understood what she had said. A blindingly bright liight appeared from the tubes in the room, and shortly after both children blacked out.

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>AN:** Well, I hope that was good for a first chapter. Tune in soon for chapter two!_

_Sorry for taking so long on this, **Ubermarine.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:** Here ya go! Chapter 2! I hope you're all liking this little story! :D_

* * *

><p>Eren's eyes slowly opened as the light from the sun beam down through the leaves. He looked around, wondering where he was exactly. His eyes scanned the area, and he was greatly relieved when he found Mikasa on the ground beside him. He placed a hand on her shoulder, gently nudging her.<p>

"Mikasa..." he whispered. "Wake up!"

The oriental girl's eyes fluttered open at the sound of her name. She sat up slowly, putting a hand on her forehead.

"Good. You're okay." The brown haired boy sighed in relief.

"W-where are we?" Mikasa asked quietly as she took in the surroundings.

"I don't know..." Eren answered with a frown. "It looks like the woods we were in...just..."

Mikasa tugged at his sleeve. "But the trees and brush weren't this overgrown...were they?"

The boy pondered that for a moment. "I'm not sure. I never paid much attention."

"Well, we better at least start heading home..." Mikasa suggested. "Mrs. Jaeger won't want us to be late for dinner."

"Yeah..." Eren agreed, and the two children took each other's hand and tried to find their way home.

They passed a couple of buildings, run down in appearance but not old. However the further they went, the more lost they became. Pretty soon both children were frightened out of their minds.

"Ow, Mikasa!" Eren complained at one point. "Stop trying to break my hand!"

"S-sorry." She apologized and loosened her grip just a little. "I'm...scared though. Do you think those bullies planned this to scare us?"

"Hmmm. I don't think they're that smart. But...wait. Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"It sounds like...really BIG footsteps..."

Almost on cue, the silent children heard the sound of feet walking, shaking the earth with each step. Becoming louder. And closer.

"That...that's impossible!" Eren shouted as he realized what the sound might be. "How could a titan be in here?!"

As the impending doom seemed to come closer, Eren yanked on Mikasa's arm and ran, pulling her behind her. They went as fast as their legs could carry them, knowing that at any minute they'd be caught. Mr. Hannes had said something before about only specially bred Survey Corps horses could outrun a titan, something they didn't have.

Eren skidded to a halt after checking his surroundings, Mikasa running into his back.

There were three.

Two of them weren't that big, but the third was probably more than double the small one's height. They all creeped closer and closer. It was useless to escape; if they tried, a titan would certainly catch them.

Eren couldn't stop the trembling in his body. He was scared. He grabbed onto Mikasa, hugging her tightly to him because he knew she was scared as well.

The two ten year olds just stared at their pursuers in fright, too dumbstruck to move in that moment.

Suddenly a green flash zoomed through the air. One by one, the titans surrounding Eren and Mikasa fell, allowing them to see that each one had their vital spot cut out, effectively killing them. Eren grasped Mikasa's hand tightly, more to comfort her than because he was scared. After all, the soldier had taken care of all the immediate enemies.

The green cloaked figure suddenly landed in front of them, holding the blades of what could only be a 3D maneuver gear. Eren's eyes lit up in pleasant surprise and wonder as the soldier placed the blades back in the holder at their sides. He grew even more amazed when he saw the wings of freedom insignia on the cloak.

"Wow!" Eren exclaimed in awe, startling the soldier, who then whirled around to face the green eyed boy. "You're a member of the Survey Corps!"

Eren couldn't see the soldier's face, as it was covered by a hood. But he could hear all the shock in her voice.

"Eren?!"

Now it was Eren's turn to be shocked. "How...how do you know my name?!"

The Survey Corps soldier yanked the hood off of her head, revealing to the two kids her shocked yet...strangely familiar face. Her black, silky hair framed her porcelain white face, stopping at her chin. Her wide eyes were a familiar onyx color as she stared down at Eren and Mikasa. Eren frowned hard as he tried to place her. He'd seen her somewhere before...

He glanced at Mikasa to ask her, before his mind finally processed why this soldier looked so familiar. He was unwilling to accept as his head whirled back and forth from Mikasa's surprised expression to the older girl's exact same face. And they both had the same...RED SCARF.

This soldier was...

"MIKASA?!" The young boy shouted in disbelief. "Is...is that you?!"

The older girl nodded her head, eyes still wide with complete amazement. Reluctantly, she looked at the person beside him to find...herself?! Was she looking at...Eren and herself from the past?!

"How-?" The older Mikasa struggled until a male voice called her name.

"MIKASA!" he shouted. "Where the hell did you go?!"

Older Mikasa had to force herself to speak. "I'm...I'm down here!"

His dark brown locks blew in the wind, his bright green eyes alert as he scanned the area for titans, never even noticing the children in front of him. He anxiously approached his comrade, putting a hand on her shoulder.

Even at this contact, the older Mikasa didn't take her eyes off their younger selves.

Younger Eren looked up in surprise and awe at his older self, feeling pride when he saw the Wings of Freedom on his own uniform. He had done it after all! Or rather...will do it.

Little Mikasa however, looks between her companion and his older self and gives a slight blush. Immediately, she hides her face in her precious red scarf.

_'Eren...you've...'_ she thought to herself. '_...you're really going to grow up into...a handsome man..._' She blushed further at her train of thought. Now wasn't the time to be having such thoughts. They had a very serious issue at their hands.

"Why the fuck did you just take off on your own?!" Older Eren scolded her. "I don't care how well you can take care of yourself...Orders were to stay in the group!"

He grew even more agitated when even then she didn't answer him.

"What the hell are you staring at?!" Older Eren finally demanded, following her gaze.

His eyes, which had been narrowed in annoyance, shot open in shock. He froze at the sight of the boy and girl who looked exactly like...them.

"What...the...HELL?!" Older Eren exclaimed, totally freaked. "HOLY SHIT!"

"Eren, calm down." Older Mikasa told him, having already wrapped her mind around the scenario to think clearly. "Just take a deep breath."

"Do...YOU NOT SEE WHO THEY AR-?!"

"I'm very aware. But now isn't the time to freak out." She leaned closer to whisper in his ear. "And...you don't want to make your younger think he's going to grow up to be a guy who freaks out a lot...do you?"

Older Eren swallowed hard and shook his head in response. When he knew he was composed enough, he turned to face their younger versions.

"So...ummm...how did you get here?"

Younger Eren's eyes lit up. "I don't know...but this is so COOL!"

Older Mikasa gave the tiniest hint of a smile at the little boy. The Eren of the past had always had life in him, not that this one didn't. It's just that...younger Eren was nowhere near as bitter as the one he'd grown up to be. It was nice to see that side of him again.

Older Eren smiled at the praise. "Yeah, well...three years of harsh training...but totally worth it."

"I can hardly believe it! I join the Survey Corps!"  
>Out of the corner of his eye, the teenage boy saw the younger Mikasa give a timid smile. Older Eren felt somewhat nostalgic at the sight; it brought back memories of how Mikasa had shown emotion back when she first came to live with his family. The Mikasa now kept her emotions hidden for the most part, very rarely privileging anyone with her smile.<p>

Part him wondered if she did that for his sake.

"Eren..." a voice called to him.

He looked over to his teenage companion, his attention returning to the matter at hand. He suddenly recalled the issue. "What...are we going to do about this, Mikasa?"

The raven haired girl just stood there silent for a moment, deep in thought. The children in front of them slowly gazed around them in awe of where they were at.

"Let's go talk to Armin." Mikasa finally suggested. "He might know what to do."

"Good idea."

"Armin?" the younger Eren asked. "Is he a soldier, too?!"

"Yep. A brilliant strategist." Teenage Mikasa answered. "Though he's very modest about it."

"That's our Armin." Little Eren said in pride. Little Mikasa nodded, equally proud of their best friend.

"We're going to have to carry them, Mika." Older Eren said out loud.

"I'm aware." she replied. "I guess I'll carry...myself."

"Yeah...I'll take me as well...Gosh, that sounds so weird."

Mikasa quickly scooped her younger version up and put her on her back. "Don't let go."

Little Mikasa nodded, seeming...almost scared. "Okay."

The two girls took off, the older girl gracefully leading them back to the HQ with her 3D maneuver gear. The two boys left alone were left in silence, the younger watching in awe while the older felt somewhat awkward. But why should he be? This kid was actually him.

"Okay..." the older Eren replied. "Let's get going."

"Right!" younger Eren agreed, climbing onto the older Eren's back as soon as he could.

Older Eren nervously held the 3D maneuver gear triggers in his hand, hesitant to start.

_'I really hope I don't kill us like this.'_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N:** Hello, my friends! Here is another update of Into The Future. I know, I know. It's been a while. I've been trying to update one of my other stories...but I give up. Don't worry, it's not **Roommates** xD_

_Thanks again to **Dr. Archangel** :)_

_Anyway, enjoy the new chapter. ^-^_

* * *

><p>Armin was sitting at the empty table at which they ate their meals at regularly. In his hands was one of his favorite books. He'd read it possibly a hundred times, but every time it seemed that he learned something new.<p>

He couldn't believe that Eren and Mikasa had just gone off like that. What were they thinking?! Eren was always so rash...and when it came to Mikasa, she was so reckless when it involved Eren's safety. He hoped they were alright...

A familiar voice suddenly filled the silent air. Armin could hear Eren as he slurred a few profanities, probably after running into something. But the blonde relaxed at the sound. At least they were both alright.

The door to the front of the building opened, Eren walking inside. He gave a slight grin at the sight of his childhood friend.

"Hey, Armin." He greeted, an edge to his tone.

"Where have you two been?" Armin demanded of his two friends, not even bothering with a greeting. "Heichou has been looking for you guys. Please tell me that you didn't go outside the Wall again."

The silence that followed the and nervous fidgets Eren made only confirmed Armin's suspicions about where they'd been.

"Seriously, Eren?" the blonde groaned.

"Yeah, yeah..." Eren said in annoyance. "You can lecture us later, 'mother'. Right now...we...er...have other issues..."

Armin's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "What other issues? Where's Mikasa anyway?"

Eren tugged at the collar of his shirt nervously. "Well...we found something outside the Wall..."

Armin's eyes focused on his brown haired friend. "...Found what?"

"Actually...someone..."

"What are you talking about?"

Eren sighed in surrender. "Mikasa? You guys can come in..."

Armin just looked at Eren in complete confusion. He heard the door open as Mikasa walked in. Except it sounded like there was more than one pair of footsteps. The blonde turnned his gaze toward Mikasa as she entered the room, followed by two familiar looking children.

His blue eyes grew wide with shock as he realized who they were.

Their eyes grew large as well as they recognized the older blonde in front of them. The young Eren's mouth was agape in shock. "Is that you, Armin?"

The blonde haired boy only nodded in response as he stared at the younger versions of his two best friends.

"Awesome!" Young Eren exclaimed. "You made it in, too! This is great! So how much of the world have we seen? What all in that book is true? How many titans have we-"

"Armin?" Mikasa called to him suddenly, noticing how pale his face had become. It wasn't surprising; there was nothing that could prepare anyone for this type of news.

Older Eren immediately looked at their friend in concern as well. "You okay?"

"I...I need to sit down..." Armin responded in a weak voice. He slowly walked over to the bench, holding his head.

"Armin?"

"I'm okay. Just...in shock..." Armin looked over at the two children as they were quietly exploring the building. His eyes immediately glanced up at his present time friends. "Miss Hanji did it, didn't she?"

Eren and Mikasa exchanged a look before looking back at Armin.

"We don't know." Eren answered.

"I found them outside the Wall, surrounded by titans..." Mikasa added. "We...didn't really ask them yet. We figured you might know what to do."

Eren nodded. "So...any ideas?"

"Do I look like I've studied on time travel?" Armin commented. "The closest thing on the theory of time travel I've read was The Time Machine. Hmmm, that was a great book...Extremely old, but-"

Eren huffed impatiently, interrupting his friend. "Focus on the matter at hand, Armin. We have to figure something out before Heichou-"

The door suddenly swung open, startling the soldiers and children. In walked Heichou, his eyes focusing on Eren and Mikasa.

"Ackerman. Jaeger. Where have you two been?!" Levi asked in annoyance. "You two skipped cleaning duty again. What the hell were you doing instead? Getting cozy?"

The young soldiers blushed. Mikasa turned her head away, too embarrassed at the words to send a glare at the captain. Eren freaked out as he stammered a reply. "O-of c-course not, H-H-Heichou...!"

"Who's that?"

Levi turned toward the voice, surprised to find a young boy and girl in the mess hall with them. Armin stared at the scene in shock and horror. Mikasa's normally emotionless face was completely taken over by terror, while Eren remained wide eyed and silent.

The short, older man turned toward the three soldiers. "Who...are they?"

No one answered for a few moments.

"Are you brats deaf? Who are these squirts and where the hell did they come from?"

The young boy spoke up, his tone rather angry. "I'm Eren Jaeger. Or in other words, I'm that soldier over there five years ago." His finger pointed at the horrified soldier. "Who are you?"

Older Eren immediately ran over and slapped his hand over his younger self's mouth. He chuckled nervously as Levi stood there, arms folded. Younger Eren resisted the restraint on his mouth.

Older Eren whispered into his younger self's ear. "That's humanity's strongest, Levi. He's worth a hundred soldiers. Don't fucking cross him, understand? He'll destroy you."

The young boy finally freed himself, talking loudly. "That guy? But he's so short..."

"DAMMIT, WHAT THE FUCK DID I JUST SAY?!"

"Jaeger."

Older Eren froze at the words of his commander. "S-sir?"

Levi looked between the two Erens, silent for a few minutes.  
>The elder one was completely on edge and terrified of his superior while the other simply stared at him, unphased.<p>

"What the fuck happened to your guts, Jaeger? You obviously had more as a ten year old kid than you do now."

Older Mikasa gave an annoyed huff. "Well, if a certain someone hadn't overstepped their bounds and beat him in front of the military court."

"Ackerman, you are excellent at holding grudges, aren't you?"

Younger Mikasa's eyes grew momentarily wide at this news before narrowing on the older man. Levi looked between the two Mikasa's at this point.

"Well..." he said. "There's no doubt you two are the same person. You didn't change at all."

His gaze then shifted to Armin. "Hanji did this, didn't she?"

Armin rubbed his temples gently in response.

* * *

><p>"Here." Eren said as he opened the door. "This is my room. You guys can sleep here tonight. Since...you two are kinda stuck here..."<p>

Mikasa followed in after the two Erens and herself, silent as she processed all that had happened today. Her younger self remained quiet as well while the two boys talked.

"I still can't believe all that's happened today!" The boy exclaimed in excitement. "It's not everyday someone gets to see themselves in the future!"

Eren watched himself beam in absolute pride, chuckling at the sight. Hard to believe he was like that only a few years ago. After all that had happened, it hard to realize that he'd been that happy before.

"Hey," younger Eren said. "How'd Mom and Dad take the news? Of me joining the Survey Corps? They...weren't too thrilled on it back in my time..."

Fifteen year old Eren froze at the question. It dragged that infamous and horrific day to the surface of his mind. The oblivious ten year old boy waited eagerly for an answer, eyes flickering from the older versions of friends and himself.

"Well..." the older Eren said to the younger, scratching the back of his head anxiously. "They...don't know..."

"You..." the younger boy started. "I mean we. We kept it a secret? How?"

Older Eren shook his head, avoiding eye contact. "No, no...we didn't keep it a secret..."

He turned his eyes toward the older Mikasa for a moment. For courage. "They...weren't there to know..."

"What do you mean?" The boy's voice was confused.

Older Eren took a deep breath before he continued. "The Titans broke through Wall Maria five years ago...Dad disappeared shortly after that and...I haven't seen him since."

Younger Eren felt his stomach churn, a nauseating dread inside. "What about...Mom?"

Older Eren looked over at where the younger Mikasa was sitting, her face not revealing her emotions. Except for her eyes, which betrayed the same dread. He then looked at his friends for further courage before swallowing hard and turning back to the younger him.

"Mom...didn't make it out...from the invasion."

He kept the details unsaid, but his younger self knew what had happened from the little he had told him. Tears formed in the younger Eren's eyes, overflowing before long. The news that his mother had been killed because of the titans was a heavy blow. But it made him only that more determined to join the Survey Corps.

That didn't mean that he wasn't any less in pain.

The older Eren watched uncomfortably as his younger self cried for a few minutes. He finally sat down on the edge of the cot and hugged the crying boy. Meanwhile, the two oriental girls watched them quietly, the younger silently grieving at the news while the elder merely remembered that day with sadness.

When younger Eren had finally run out of tears, he let go of himself and wiped his face with his sleeve. "I-I never thought..."

"I know." Older Eren said. "There are days it still gets to me..."

He gave a deep sigh before standing to his feet. "But...you two should get to bed."

Younger Eren rolled his eyes. "Since when did I start to sound so parental?"

Older Eren turned red in frustration. "Since now."

After their younger selves were tucked into the small bed, Eren and Mikasa walked toward the door. As they looked back one last time, they could see the younger ones cuddling. Not a surprising sight, considering they'd done that for that short time Mikasa had lived with him and his parents.

Mikasa quietly shut the door behind them, thinking fondly of those short, peaceful times she and Eren used to have together. Taking a small breath, she turned toward her childhood friend. Together, they began walking to find someplace to sleep tonight.

"I miss the way things were..." Eren murmured quietly, catching Mikasa's attention. She looked at him curiously.

"Being close like that. You and me." He clarified, a slight blush on his face.

Pink gently painted her cheeks at his words. "Y-yeah. Same here. Things were...simpler then."

"Yeah..." Eren mumbled as they walked outside in the moonlight. The night air was cool, and the wind gently blew, rustling the leaves in the surrounding area.

It was quiet for a few moments as they both recalled the embarrassing comment that Levi Heichou had made. Neither were sure of what to say to each other. As the atmosphere became calm again, the brunette decided to refocus on the issue at hand.

"Say, Mikasa?" Eren asked. "How are we going to get our younger selves back home?"

"I have no idea." She simply replied.

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>AN:** So how was that? I hope I did a decent job. And sorry for all that time with no updates. I told myself that I was gonna update that one story. But...tbh...I think I'll just discontinue it. Don't worry though. All of you love **Roommates**. There's no way it's that one. Because I know that some of you might commit murder if I did that. xD_

_I enjoy writing **Roommates** too much as well._

_Well, I better get to work. College is back in session (ironic that I only have ideas during my class time, huh? XD) But I hope you enjoyed it._

_How'd you enjoy all the shit Armin went through? XD_

_See you next time! :)_


End file.
